1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a reclining device for a seat to be used in a vehicle such as an automobile and, more particularly, to an improved reclining device which is capable of inclining a seat back of such seat longitudinally even when it is installed within a small or limited space such as a driver's seat of a small-sized truck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, when a seat is installed within a limited space such as a driving cab of a small-sized truck, in most cases, the seat must be installed in a fixed manner owing to the limited space, or a seat of a type including a seat back inclinable only forwardly must be used so as to utilize its reaward space effectively.
In such case, since no reclining device is available, there is caused an inconvenience that a driver is not able to take a proper driving position.
Also, when a commonly-used reclining device is employed to avoid such inconvenience, since the distance between the seat back and a back panel provided rearwardly in the seat is limited, it is necessary to regulate the number of steps of inclination of the seat back in its backward direction so as to prevent the seat back from hitting against the back panel. For this reason, there is no use in installing to the seat of this type the common reclining device which includes a complicated and rigid mechanism and is thus expensive.